


Good Knight Kylo

by girlg33k



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Trans Hux, it's a little angsty I guess but mostly fluff, no smut here but there's an established D/S relationship, well not quite but he's getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlg33k/pseuds/girlg33k
Summary: Cheering up a friend with some fluff. This version of Kylo and Hux based on our RP. Hux's name is Brendol, and he's trans.After the destruction of Starkiller, and after the death of Snoke (at Hux and Kylo's hands), Kylo and Hux are rebuilding the First Order and setting things in motion to officially declare Hux as Emperor. It's not easy; Kylo is doing his best to clear the path, and failures carry more weight than usual.





	

Rebuilding the First Order was exhausting. They no longer had Snoke's vision to lead them – his corpse was rotting along with his temple. Not that Hux didn't have vision. The General was on his way to officially declaring himself Emperor. He had meticulous plan after meticulous plan in place to insure a smooth rise to power, and while it was slow going, things were progressing steadily and to his satisfaction. But they'd lost a great deal when Starkiller fell. Years of stockpiled resources gone in minutes, the loss of a weapon more threatening than the Death Star had ever been, and a large chunk of personnel.

It had been Kylo's fault, he knew that and admitted to it now, if only to Hux, whose opinion was the only one that mattered. So he worked himself twice as hard to tear down the Resistance, to locate the resources they needed, and to build Hux the empire he deserved. Any job he could take on, he took – soldier, spy, scout, resource hunter, bodyguard, trainer, weapon, mouth piece...lover, pet, stress relief, plaything, partner.

Kylo Ren belonged to Brendol Hux in every way. He could never make up for bringing destruction to Starkiller with his selfish actions, but he would never stop trying. He was bound to the other man, but they were bound to _each other_. Hux provided him with everything he'd ever needed, and more. Brendol Hux would be Emperor, and Kylo Ren would be his Knight. Hux was his new Master, and Kylo was his strength when the galaxy pressed down around them.

Today, though, the galaxy pressed down on Kylo. General Organa was proving difficult to find; she was constantly on the move, and with her the center of the Resistance. It was exhausting tracking her, drawing it out, a constant reminder that he was not finished. Though even after her, he wouldn't be. She was getting help from Luke and the Scavenger, he could feel it. So he was trying to use the Force, too, bend it to his will and force the answers he needed. He searched for long forgotten powers that would give him the upper hand. He'd failed, again.

It was late in the cycle when he returned, and so he went straight for Hux's quarters on the Finalizer, now their sole base of operations. His feet dragged heavily, shoulders slumped with the weight of another loss. There was no knock, only a habitual nudge of his presence, and Kylo shuffled into the room, falling to his knees once he reached the center of the receiving area. There was no helmet anymore; he hadn't had a chance to make a new one, so only his mass of dark curls curtained his face as he hung his head.

Hux glanced up from his position on the couch, mug of tea in one gloved hand, datapad in the other, legs crossed and wearing his jodhpurs, boots, and unbuttoned jacket. “You're back,” he spoke casually, hiding his concern for the slumped man in his room. “What did you find?”

Kylo swallowed, accepting the permission to speak, voice tired and defeated. “Nothing. Again.”

Silently, Hux set mug and datapad aside, then rose and strode across the space to stand before his Knight. He was disappointed, of course, but he knew Kylo was harder on himself than he should be. He always was. A hand reached out and stroked through dark hair, tutting softly at unkempt tangles, but it was immediately followed by soft, soothing noises.

“It's alright, Kylo. You'll find what you are searching for, in time. If it were easy, everyone would know about it.” His fingers continued to stroke, his other hand moving to cup Kylo's neck. “You're back now, and it's just you and me. You're exhausted. Let go.”

It was a command, but it was soothing, and Kylo reacted immediately, hands reaching to cling to the other man, fingers closing around hip and opposite thigh. Hux allowed it and continued to sooth, delicate fingers stroking through hair, down a thick neck, and over tense shoulders. “Good boy,” he whispered, eyelids lowering with fondness, “my Knight, my Kylo...shhh....”

A hand clenched around Hux's hip with a shaky breath, and he clued in to the signal instantly. “Yes?”

“The gloves,” Kylo murmured, pleading. “I want to feel your skin...please?”

The hands abandoned their soothing, but only long enough for one leather glove to be tugged away and slipped into a pocket. Then bare skin touched large ears, a bumpy nose, delicately smoothed over a long scar. Kylo let out a long sigh, tension visibly seeping out of his shoulders. Again, Hux praised him in a calming tone, then stepped back, gently tugging Kylo's chin forward. “Come.”

It was the only word needed for Kylo to rise to his feet and follow Hux to the couch. The General sat down on one end, took his datapad in hand, then patted his lap. Seconds later, a mass of black curls spread over perfectly pressed pants, and heavy boots propped up on the distant armrest, legs too long to lie flat, and he would never put his shoes _on_ the couch. The bared fingers returned to their work, combing through hair, tracing the memorized contours of a lover's face, connecting lines between moles he didn't even have to look at anymore to know their precise positions.

The man who hated sleep, and often couldn't sleep, was steadily breathing within minutes, eyes closed and a calm peace over his features. The galaxy was vast and unforgiving, but right now he was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of loosely inspired by this art: http://huxology.tumblr.com/post/148910383243/kneel-look-at-what-a-good-boy-he-is
> 
> Can be read as a continuation of: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7902832


End file.
